


.

by angywrites



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angywrites/pseuds/angywrites





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates.

In this world, soulmates existed and for Taehyung, a hopeless romantic, the thought absolutely thrilled him. Whoever turned 21 first will get to meet their soulmate, and so far he found that his other is not 21 yet.

The thought of another half that will cherish and love him fully. Another piece to his soul.

His 21st birthday was something he waited for his whole life and it’s tomorrow. The thought of finally meeting his other piece made him jump up in excitement and crumble into a bundle of nerves at the same time.

There are two types of soulmates: a platonic one and a romantic one. And when you meet them, there is a prickling sensation at the nape of your neck. There’s no telling whether or not it will work out, the universe works that way.

But tomorrow, everything will change.  
And the way they met was...unexpected to say the least.


	2. lecture

“Joonie hyungg!”

Namjoon lifts his head up from a short nap, being alerted at the sound of his nickname. Professor Lee was still writing on the board. Who was it that interrupted his beauty sleep?

“Hyung!”

He whips his head to the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes meet Taehyung’s. He sighs, “What is it Tae? Can’t I take a break from your nagging for a little bit?”

Taehyung widens his eyes in mock hurt. “I’m offended, hyung! I’m just..”

Namjoon jolts all the way awake now, noticing the downcast expression on his friend’s face. Concern was laced in his voice. “Tae? What’s wrong? Is this about your birthday?”

Taehyung’s mouth was pressed in a thin line, his eyes hinting something. He fidgets with his fingers then finally speaks up. “I’m just worried, hyung. What if I don’t find them tomorrow? What if they only turn out to be a platonic soulmate?”

Namjoon’s eyes soften. He reaches over and gives a reassuring squeeze to Tae’s hands. “Hey, kid, don’t worry about it too much. Fate will make sure that you two meet, it’s always been like that. If they’re just a platonic soulmate then that’s okay, nothing bad will come of it. Maybe your true romantic soulmate isn’t ready yet if that happens.”

Upon hearing this, Tae suddenly panics. “Wait, hyung, so then what if my romantic soulmate is like 13 and I have to wait 8 more years? Oh gosh, so many things could go wrong..”

Namjoon is deadly silent, deep in thought. Taehyung subconsciously holds in a breath and finally exhales when Namjoon speaks up once again. “Well, it’s rare, but maybe your platonic soulmate could turn into your romantic one. Fate will have to favor you. But I don’t think it would be so cruel to have you a romantic soulmate that is many years younger than you are. So don’t stress over it much. Breathe in and out. Maybe we can have a movie marathon after this lecture, okay?”

Taehyung does what he is instructed and his cute boxy smile creeps up to his lips. Namjoon hyung always knew how to cheer him up. Namjoon has been with his 2 romantic soulmates, Min Yoongi and Park Jimin, for 2 years now. He probably knows more about this soulmate business than Tae does so he decides to trust him and set aside his worries away, for now.


	3. after

— After the lecture.

Taehyung was walking along the pavement to his dorms, with Namjoon trailing behind him. He was on the phone with Jimin.

“Hey, Chim, I will be staying over at Tae’s today. Just some soulmate nerves.” He chuckles lightly and smiles at Tae’s back. “I’ll see you tomorrow! Take care of Yoongi for me.”

Namjoon hangs up and redirects his attention back to Taehyung. He notices that his posture is rigid, his shoulders set, and his neck taut. He drifts to the left side of Tae.

“Tae..” Namjoon starts.

Taehyung snaps out of his daze and looks at his hyung. “What is it, Joonie?” Namjoon slings an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders. “Relax, okay? Everything will be fine. Just let destiny work its course. It has never striven us astray before.”

Taehyung bites his bottom lip, his nerves suddenly flooding him again. But he forces himself to calm down once he saw the death stare from Joon. 

The rest of the walk to Taehyung’s dorm is filled with an easy silence. Namjoon’s presence always brought a sense of relaxing calm to the people around him. It was just his natural aura. Tae smiles at this.

Soon, they were inside the home of Kim Taehyung. The living room was neat and tidy and there was a basket of fruit set out on the counter in the kitchen adjoining it. Namjoon wasted no time plopping on the couch and warming up to it like it was his own home. He’s already scrolling through the options of movies to watch on Netflix on the TV.

Tae comes through with a bowl of popcorn in his hand, made quickly with the microwave. The buttery aroma fills the room. Tae decides to break the silence. “So, what movie are we watching?”

Namjoon smiles and his deep dimples shows. “A Disney marathon?”

Taehyung rolls his eyes and sinks into the back cushions of the couch. “Hyung, no offense, but we aren’t 5 anymore.”

Namjoon laughs. “I knew you would say something like that! But, Disney is for everyone, no matter the age. It never gets old. And you need something light and cheery to brighten you up.”

Taehyung sighs and sits up. He lazily runs a hand through his hair. “Of course, you’re right, hyung. I need to lighten up and get my mind off of it.”

Namjoon shoots Taehyung one last small smile before their first movie starts. Soon enough, they find each other laughing, smiling, and talking the whole way through and Taehyung almost forgets about the supposed soulmate for tomorrow.

Almost.

But, Taehyung isn’t going to let that ruin his evening. It’s his last day before everything changes. He excuses himself to the bathroom and opens up Twitter and Messages to see what he’s missed.


	4. see you later

Taehyung clicks out of his Messages and sighs. Jimin and his shenanigans. He smiles. He turns to the mirror and fixes up a few things then promptly walks out.

Namjoon is still sitting on the couch but he is smiling goofily at his phone. The movie is still ongoing but it seems to be ignored. Taehyung plops down next to him. Joon looks up.

“Are you ready to resume our marathon?”

Taehyung looks at the clock hanging over his front door. He frowns, it seems to be getting late. “Maybe you should go home? Jimin told me that him and Yoongi were waiting for you.”

Namjoon grins but it quickly drops when he realizes something. “But what about you? Will you be okay by yourself?”

Taehyung rolls his eyes and hits his shoulder playfully. “Of course I will be, hyung. It was just nerves, that is all. But can you be here for me tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Taehyung smiles once again. He gets up to the front door and Namjoon follows behind. “Well, see you later?”

“See you later.” Namjoon steps out the door and gave one last wave before jogging to his apartment.


	5. seoul’s flowers

— The next day.

Jungkook wipes away the sweat on his brow and huffs. The sun was brutal today. But oh well, good for the flowers, right? 

He continues going around the small shop —to all of the shelves— and waters every flower. Chrysanthemums, roses, poppies, hydrangeas, carnations, begonias.. The types of flowers were endless and the sweet smell overpowered Jungkook’s senses. He scrunches up his nose and takes a break, it was too much. 

The counter had more vases of flowers clustered around. Jungkook sighs and stretches out on the wooden chair behind it, waiting restlessly for a customer. 

When Taehyung walks in and the small chime on the door goes off, Jungkook jolts up. He stares at the blonde boy staring in awe of the shop.

Seoul’s Flowers was homey and cozy. There were warm lights strung all around and neat wooden shelves and tables were placed in various places that all seemed to fit with each other. To Taehyung’s right, he sees a small table, a ladder-shelf, and a small wooden bookshelf with candles and other small goodies. To Taehyung’s far left, there was a tall tan shelf containing even more small, potted flowers. The shop exuded a rustic yet timeless aura.


	6. blow up

Jungkook waits patiently as he watches the man stroll slowly through the shop, taking in everything.

After about 30 minutes, he comes to the register, a bouquet of dahlias in hand.

Jungkook chuckles lightly at the sight that the other thankfully did not notice. What a coincidence, it was Jungkook’s favorite flowers. 

Jungkook directs his eyes to the man’s face, looking at him properly for the first time. And damn, he must be the most beautiful man Jungkook has ever laid eyes on. The other had one monolid and one double-eyelid and wide, heart-shaped lips. He was an ethereal kind of beauty. 

He quickly jumps out of his stupor when the other clears his throat. Oh, right. He is here to pay. Jungkook quickly rings up the price. “That would be $13.50.”

Taehyung hands over a $20 bill and furrows his brows. Jungkook frowns. “Is there something wrong, sir?”

The other rolls his eyes. “Tell me, who takes care of these flowers?”

Jungkook widens his eyes, startled at the question. “Me, why do you ask?”

“Well, you obviously are terrible at it.”

Jungkook, suddenly spurred on by the audacity of this stranger’s criticism, fires back. “And who are you to tell me that? What, you think you could do better? These flowers are high quality!”

Taehyung throws up his hands, his frustration growing by the second. “I’m a horticulture major and this is not how you take care of flowers! I literally can see the weeds growing in those lilies. And those hyacinths? They’re already getting droopy. And one of the roses over there is shriveled up!” Taehyung is exasperated. Does he even know how to properly cultivate these flowers?

Jungkook narrows his eyes in a cold glare. “I don’t want any trouble but I can’t stand someone random coming in and bossing me around /my/ shop. These flowers receive the best quality care.” A weird sensation was creeping up Jungkook’s neck but he shakes it off.

Taehyung returns the death glare and throws the bouquet of dahlias onto the counter. “Okay, you know what? I’ll leave. I was just trying to help you so you don’t run out of business but suit yourself. Have a nice life.” And with that, he storms out of the shop. A cold wind brushes through and Jungkook involuntarily shivers.

Jungkook snorts and falls back onto his chair. Who did he think he was? Telling Jungkook that his flowers were terrible quality. They were not. 

But the anger soon wears off and Jungkook realizes how ridiculous it all was, getting mad over something that might’ve been the truth. The truth was, Jungkook wasn’t the greatest at taking care of the flowers. He forgot to water and feed them sometimes. He was only a part-time florist after all, his boss and other employees would be back from their trip. 

Jungkook stands up, determined to apologize to the beautiful stranger. But sighs and sits back down when he realizes he’s probably long gone.

That was when Jungkook noticed an almost painful feeling at the back of his neck. He instinctively puts a hand to it and winces. After a moment, it subsides. 

That was strange, what was that? Jungkook was sure he didn’t drink anything today or hit his neck on something. He decides to call his best bud, Namjoon, and ask him about it. Jungkook could always rely on Joon, he was like a mentor and brother to him. 

A voice comes on at the other line. “Hello? Jungkook?”

“Hi, Joon..”

“What’s up? You seem a bit stressed.”

Jungkook runs a hand through his hair. “It’s whatever. Just a difficult customer. But I do have something to ask.”

Jungkook could hear the curiosity in Namjoon’s voice. “Shoot.”

“So I had that difficult customer right? I wanted to relax after they left but then there was this painful feeling at the back of my neck. I now just noticed there was also a weird sensation there during a short argument with that customer.”

Namjoon gasps and quickly breaks into a laugh. “Oh, Kook!”

Jungkook furrows his brow, surprised by the sudden laughter. What was so funny? “What is it Joon?”

“You dumb idiot, you met your soulmate! You know, I wasn’t expecting this because you’re 19 but I suppose the other is 21.”

Jungkook eyes’ widens and his phone slips through his hands. No, that can’t be. He picks it back up.

“Hyung, that can’t be it. There’s no way that after arguing with him he is my soulmate. Besides, maybe it’s just a platonic soulmate. But why should I care? I don’t do love.”

Namjoon’s voice softens. “Kook, you can’t say that. Why not give it a try? Love won’t hurt you if it works out.”

“That’s the thing, hyung, what if it doesn’t?”

Jungkook hears Namjoon sigh.

“Look, Kook, you might have possibly met your soulmate and whether it’s platonic or not doesn’t matter at this moment. But the thing is, once you have met them, you have to take your chance with them. It’s your only opportunity so take it. The universe has allowed you two to meet but it’s up to the both of you to how your history will be written.”

Jungkook smiles. He was right, when was he not? Namjoon was always so smart and thoughtful, it would be weird not to listen to him. But he still felt a bit unsure about all of this.

“Since you’re silent I suppose you agree. Now tell me, what did they look like?” Jungkook hears the smile in his voice and bursts out laughing. But he blushes a little when he thinks back to the blonde man. 

Jungkook shakes his head, realizing that he probably already lost his chance and the other most likely had a bad impression of him. Oh how he wished he could turn back time. 

“Okay, fine. It was a man, he was my height. He had blonde hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. His hands looked so delicate. His lips were soft and wide and he just looked like he was carved by a god. How can a man this gorgeous exist?” Jungkook mumbles. 

“It sounds like you’re whipped, Kookie.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes. “First of all, you know I hate that nickname. I’m not a baked treat! And second of all, I am most definitely not whipped. I just think he’s beautiful. That’s all.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. But I’ll catch you later, Yoongi needs help with something. And you, well..sit tight. Maybe he’ll come around again.”

“I doubt it after what happened, hyung. Why would he visit a flower shop again because of it’s spoiled and terrible flowers? But see you later then!”

“Really? That was the argument? You are incredibly dumb, Kook. All the man said was the truth.”

“Right, I already realized this. But just go now, I don’t need any more scolding.”

Namjoon laughs before the line goes dead. Jungkook sighs for what seems like the hundredth time today. What a tough morning. How would he ever find him again?


End file.
